


Art for ‘What Could Go Right?’ By Brumeier

by mific



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Hawaii, Illustrations, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Evan are Sentinel and Guide, but then they meet Rodney, John’s soulmate.





	Art for ‘What Could Go Right?’ By Brumeier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Could Go Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565080) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> Illustrations for Bru’s intriguing multi-crossover WIP Big Bang story. There are more fandoms in the fic, than I’ve shown in the art.  
> Watercolour and gouache, finished digitally. I couldn’t resist doing Jack in an aloha shirt, after all!

 

Rodney rescues himself

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f7d2/33dfvrm6c5244j6zg.jpg)

 

In Conference

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5d72/6t60veds1sqi0lezg.jpg)

 

On the Balcony (Epilogue)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6f90/2qpwudi9dtl1rz8zg.jpg)

 

 


End file.
